Kasai
This is a human chacther made and roleplayed by Pikmin Hero The beginning, Kasai was born on the 10th of Raktuber 143 of the fifth age, his mother who had already given birth to his two sisters, Kasai was born in the Eastern lands, Specifailly in the Scythe region on the island called Haranu, his mother was an slave for the Local Khans, her job was to collect the cherry wood that would some become her literal downfall. Kasai didn't really want this kind of work, at the age of 6 he was exploring the island that he called home, there he fell into a ruin that was left by the local Occulists that had one lived on the island, he found books runes and more importally, an book caught his eyes, it title was not really important he hadn't really learnt how to read but he knew this could help his mother who was already a slaver. He came back out with everything in that ruin, As he began to walk back he knew that something was going to change something that would lead to everyone's downfall. At the age of 8 he began to hate his older sisters, they would always boss him around telling him to do stuff for his ever aging mother. However as he read this book more he began to notice he was becoming more and more disconnected with the world, one day he was walking outside of the house, the local boys were around yelling stuff but Kasai didn't notice them, he wanted to avoid them at all costs, they yelled at him,"Oh hello book boy, enjoying the book of the damned?" Flames began to form within the young Kasai's hand, these flames were a fire strike "Oh dear, now he has fir-" Flames were unleashed from Kasai's hand, that boy was not expecting this, he fell backwards, his chest burnt! Kasai stomped on the poor boy's lung area to the point where the boy suffered from breathing issues the boy coughed up blood, before laying still dead..., the rest ran towards there homes in fear that Kasai would killl them, Kasai stopped and yelled to the literal heaveans "by the holy gods above what've I done?!, Mother, Father, Sisters forgive me for my sins, i am unworthy, inside i'm nothing more than a murderer" A nearby local told him to shut up, Kasai was screaming to the heaveans, so to hide his murder, he threw the body into the sea, hoping it would never return to haunt him, behide him came him speaking in near perfect eastern, the accent didn't sound like he was a native to the land "I've heard about you, screaming to the heavens, you seem to like murder yes?" Kasai grumbled before speaking "I didn't mean to murder that boy, he had just got on my nevres, i had never knew that magic was that dangerous" Kasai fell to his knees, the man looked around 23 "Boy, no one likes murder but it'll happen, espically if the Khans get ahold of you..." Kasai looked at the strange man, he seemed to know everything about him, "Sir who are you?" Kasai would of never learnt that answer, a few seconds later an crossbow bolt came flying behide the man, tearing through his lung area, the man's scarlet blood poured on Kasai his body fell to the floor a few seconds later, he was in a literal state of shock, this person was just murdered infront of him, His oldest sister called Ningyo walked up to him, wondering what just happened, noticing the blood on Kasai "Kasai.... What were you doing here?!, If the Khans catch you it'll be the end for the whole damn family!" Kasai didn't have the courage to speak, as they walked through the only village on Haranu Kasai looked as many of the childern who were terrorfied by his precense. As they walked into the house, there was two Khans guardsmen, both of them looked at Kasai, Kasai gulped at this none of them spoke to him, but they pointed to his room, he walked inside his room, putting everything onto his makeshaft table. At that monent Ningyo walked in, she'd looked like that she was beaten by something, she walks over to her bed, putting herself onto the bed crying and muttering the same phrase over again "please kill me" Kasai tried ignoring his oldest sister crying, but that's when it struck him, his whole family was slavers, he wanted to end it. The Night of Murders, Death of Kasai, Birth of The Boy who plays with the Souls of the dead. Over 10 years had passed, since the two murders of Hanaru. Kasai was bulding to show his skills in the art of Crafting, he was begining to make dolls, his mother was very impressed with him, but yet she had began to fear him. That was Kasai during the day, he had changed alot, Every other day, a body would turn up, each with the same features, burnt chest and broken lungs. many of the kids who had builled Kasai as a child were the victims each one. One day Kasai's mother entered his room, speaking to him for once in a kind gentle voice "Now Kasai, i've seen the murders, i'm scared you're next, even though it might look like i neglecte you, infact i love you dearly but these Khans are cracking down on us, they're waiting for a chance to toture any of us" It was night-time, Kasai's mother was about to walk out of the room before Kasai began to speak "Mother, i have something to admint, i know you'll porably will turn me into the Khans for euxction but, i commiected the murders that plague us now, i also murdered a boy 10 years ago, and then an outlander came to speak to me but he got shot, not by me but the murderer haven't been found" his mother broke into tears, but backing away from Kasai, his sisters Ninygo and Ningo were in the kicthen away from this scene. "K-Kasai?! why did you m-murder the childern that buillied you?!" His mother wouldn't of got that answer, during this time Kasai didn't want anyone to find out about what he just said he charged a fire spell, it would be a wave spell, very powerful for such a young mage, the flames were unleashed from his hand, as with all of his victims it would hit her chest, she fell backwards, hitting her head onto the door frame. Her last words were the most heartbreaking thing that Kasai had heard in his lifetime "Kasai, like i said before, i love you dearly, mabye i didn't show it that well but here's one thing i'm going to say right now" his mother was in complete tears, as her blood poured out on the door frame, she gave in to her wounds dying, but this wasn't the end of Kasai's murder, before anyone knew, his mother's soul was being forcefully moved towards the doll, he was controlling it, he had learnt that from that book 12 years ago, the soul was placed into the centre of the doll, the doll blinked opened it's spiked mouth before jumping towards Kasai, Kasai was impressed, the doll was on his shoulder, he picked up his other two dolls, his younger sister Ningo was wondering what was taking there mother so long, at that monent the first doll jumped off his shoulder, Ningo was screaming but it was the last thing she would ever see, the doll bit into his throat, her blood pouring onto the doll, once again Ningo's soul was put into a doll, the second doll was screaming, the first one was crying. Ningyo finally appeared, she looked upon Ningo's corpse, she stood her ground, grabbing a crossbow from her back "So you're the murderer Kasai, i thought you were a man who knew what's right and wrong, i guess i was right to shoot him in the back, i knew that he'd would murder you but anyway time to finish you." Before she knew Ningyo was jumped upon by dolls, rather than fighting back she stood there as the dolls jumped at her, aiming for her shoulders, a few seconds later, her blood sprayed upwards, not dead yet she spoke her last words "Brother, i always believed in you now don't murder anyone else unless you need to" The dolls digged deeper into her, her bones revealed, atlast the dolls moved from her shoulder to her heart area, they bit at flesh, before more blood splashed out from her, her heart punctred from the wooden teeth, she fell backwards, the same process happened, he had a full family of dolls. . At that moment, The khans that would normally come into his mother's house did just that, noticing the blood and also Ninygo and Ningo lying on the floor dead, the dolls stood down "Boy, what happened to them?!" there crossbows were raised, Kasai surrdered, he didn't want to cause anymore suffering to anyone, the Khans guards arrested him, but instead of being thrown into a jail he would have to espace. The toture Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans